Cioccolato one shot: Detenção
by Yessely
Summary: A verdade era que ninguém gostava da detenção. Ninguém gostava de ficar trancado durante horas naquela salinha sentado numa daquelas carteiras velhas e desconfortáveis.E sempre dávamos um jeito de vir para cá, e não era como se nos importássemos.


**Detenção.**

_A porta foi aberta quando a professora de matemática analítica entrou na sala. O silêncio foi quase instantâneo. A única coisa que se podia ouvir – além da respiração das doze crianças de, aproximadamente, treze anos de idade – era o som abafado dos saltos ocos batendo no chão de madeira._

_Afinal, quem ousaria levantar a voz na sala de aula da profa. Carter? Nem mesmo o mais provido de coragem faria tamanha loucura, era uma passagem só de ida para a sala de Roger, e sem sombra de dúvida para a detenção._

_E ninguém gostava da detenção._

_O baque forte de uma pilha de livros sendo jogada sobre a mesa deu início à aula, e acordou, propositalmente, um garoto ruivo que estava quase dormindo na carteira._

_- Muito bem, - começou ajeitando os óculos finíssimos que quase lhe caíam pelo nariz pontudo – Abram o livro na página e..._

_Sim, seria mais um dia normal. Todos os alunos obedeceram ao comando, uns mais animados outros nem tanto. Logo em seguida, provavelmente fariam uma série de exercícios dificílimos e então, se fosse um dia de sorte, não teriam que enfrentar um típico teste surpresa pelo qual não haviam estudado._

_No entanto, algo estranho aconteceu, a sirene do alarme de incêndio da sala soou cortando a professora e logo em seguida havia água caindo para todos os lados._

_Alguns meninos riam, algumas meninas saiam da sala para não se molhar. Outros protegiam os cadernos como se sua vida dependesse disso._

_A senhora Carter fechou a mão com tanta força que o giz entre seus dedos se quebrou, a palidez em seu rosto era típica de alguém vitima de um ataque de fúria._

_- JOKER!_

_A garota de cabelos escuros sentada na carteira no canto na sala, perto da janela, abaixou a cabeça até que seus braços pudessem esconder o enorme sorriso de satisfação que se formava em seu rosto._

O tic tac do relógio martelava constantemente no meu ouvido, naquele ritmo lento que dizia que os vinte minutos restantes não iriam passar mais rápido do que os últimos 60. Suspirei desanimada deixando a cabeça cair sobre a carteira de madeira.

Em horas assim eu percebia como era divertido ficar ouvindo os sermões sobre disciplina e ética de Roger, pelo menos lá você tinha uma poltrona de tecido persa para sentar, e não essa cadeira velha e desconfortável. As piores carteiras sempre vêm para a sala de detenção.

E vocês devem estar pensando: "A culpa foi toda sua, do que está reclamando?" ou "Devia pensar duas vezes antes de pregar peças na aula daquela megera!" Ou ainda, o bom e velho, "Poderia ser pior."

Pois bem, a verdade é que eu sou a mais inocente desta história. O culpado que vocês, e as autoridades desse orfanato deveriam estar procurando e, diga-se de passagem, enchendo com discursos politicamente corretos, está, a uma hora dessas, trancado no quarto com a cara colada na televisão de tanto jogar videogame.

Ah! Matt como eu te odeio por ter me feito aceitar aquela aposta estúpida!

Bati a cabeça com força na mesa. Droga, acho que vou ficar com uma marca depois dessa. Virei o rosto lentamente para a janela minúscula, a única abertura para o lado exterior naquela prisão de dez metros quadrados.

Se havia algo que eu odiava mais do que Matt nesse momento, era estar presa aqui dentro. Eu podia ver a neve começando a cair do lado de fora.

- Você deve começar a ter uma postura mais correta, Joker. Não me faça ter que tomar medidas mais severas, estou farto dos seus problemas de conduta. – Imitei num tom debochado o que havia conseguido ouvir de Roger.

O timbre era idêntico, pelo menos era o que todos falavam. Diziam que eu tinha o dom para imitar qualquer pessoa que eu quisesse. E por isso e pela minha facilidade em criar armadilhas, eu penso, foi que Watari me retirou daquele orfanato em Nápoles.

Ainda podia me lembrar daquela chuva fria de novembro, há cinco anos, quando Joker nasceu e eu já não podia mais ser...

O barulho da porta abrindo fez com que eu me endireitasse rapidamente, segundo minhas contas ainda faltavam dez minutos para minha liberdade, então não podia ser Roger. E como você tinha que ter feito algo relativamente sério para ser mandado para cá admito que não fiquei surpresa quando o vi caminhar para dentro da sala.

Roupa amassada, cabelos bagunçados e, provavelmente a causa de tudo, uma enorme marca vermelha perto do olho que amanhã estaria mais roxa do que minha blusa moletom.

- Ah, você ainda está aqui. – Comentou sem tentar esconder seu desinteresse ao puxar uma das cadeiras para se sentar.

- Andou se metendo em briga de novo, Mello? – Não consegui deixar de sorrir para a idiotice da minha própria pergunta, afinal, quando é que Mello não se metia em brigas?

- Hmpf. – Deu de ombros e lançou os pés sobre a carteira, as botas de couro fizeram um barulho abafado ao chocarem contra a madeira. – Devia se preocupar com você mesma. Ouvi dizer que a Sra. Carter está fazendo sua caveira para o Roger.

Era a minha vez de dar de ombros.

- Ela pensa que sabe tudo só por que tem doutorado em Harvard... – Trouxe meus pés para a cadeira e apoiei o queixo sobre os joelhos. Sorri de lado. – Mas eu ainda sou melhor.

Encarou-me pela primeira vez arqueando uma sobrancelha loira. Descrença? Talvez, afinal, ainda havia três pessoas que separavam o sexto do segundo colocado. Não que eu considerasse isso algo relevante.

- Você quem sabe, depois não venha me pedir ajuda. – E tirou uma barra de chocolate de dentro do bolso da calça.

No instante seguinte, o tiquetaquear ritmado do relógio havia sido substituído pelo som das mordidas inconstantes e exageradamente altas.

Franzi o cenho, eu ficava realmente nervosa quando ele comia chocolate assim na minha frente. Se eu pudesse comer aquele doce sem ficar com a cara inchada por uma semana provavelmente não estaria com essa vontade louca de esmurrar o outro lado do seu rosto.

Como se ele não soubesse da minha alergia a chocolates!Maldito...

Levantei-me sorrateiramente da cadeira, me aproximei lentamente por trás, algo que ele não havia percebido, provavelmente preocupado demais em degustar aquela delicia de cacau da qual eu fui injustamente privada de experimentar. Sorri descaradamente e...

- Ei! – Exclamou quando percebeu que sua mão estava vazia. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Levantou-se num movimento. Seu olhar me fuzilava com toda a raiva que devia estar correndo por suas veias.

Senti que a adrenalina começava a ser produzida no meu corpo, eu gostava mesmo da sensação de perigo e instabilidade, e não havia nada mais perigoso naquele orfanato do que ter aquele loiro chocólatra pronto para te atacar a qualquer momento.

- Ora, Mello, você sabe muito bem que é proibido comer durante a detenção. – Sorri balançando o doce. – Imagine só o que Roger diria ao ver um dos melhores alunos cometendo tamanha falha?

Com um grunhido saiu correndo atrás de mim, eu fugi rápida entre as carteiras, tentando usá-las para me proteger. Mello parecia um trator descontrolado, derrubando cadeiras e carteiras e eu só pulava sobre os móveis derrubados quando acabávamos sendo obrigados a dar voltas e mais voltas na sala minúscula.

Quando ouvi o som abafado dos livros da prateleira caindo, me virei para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Ah! Joker, eu vou matar você! – Ele tinha a cara contorcida numa careta, que ia entre a dor e a raiva. Massageava a cabeça com uma das mãos.

- Ui, essa doeu. Você está bem?

Nunca ia conseguir entender aquela criatura, de repente estava correndo atrás de mim de novo ainda mais irritado do que antes, será que foi algo que eu disse? Bem, não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Vi a mesa do professor intacta num canto próximo a um armário.

Pensando apenas em salvar minha vida pulei sobre ela e em seguida me joguei sobre o armário de metal. Subi completamente sobre o móvel com ajuda dos braços e olhei para baixo... Hmn... Vejamos, acredito que dois metros seja uma distância segura, e também temos que levar em conta que Mello dificilmente conseguiria pular até onde eu estava com quase de 500 gramas de bota em cada perna.

Eu sabia bem que ele havia chegado à mesma conclusão.

- Que droga! Dessa logo daí para eu poder te quebrar a cara! – Berrou seu rosto ainda mais pálido, com certeza eu iria morrer se descesse.

- Não acha melhor reformular sua frase? Imagina o que poderia acontecer com sua barrinha se eu a jogasse daqui de cima.

Por um momento achei que ele houvesse engolido em seco, mas logo ignorei essa idéia, afinal, era de Mello de quem estávamos falando.

- O que você quer de mim? – Apertou os punhos com força.

Hmn... O que poderia querer dele, uma proposta tentadora, realmente. Quantas coisas... Dinheiro, aquelas luvas de couro que eu o havia visto usar outro dia, proteção para qualquer eventual briga, álibi para qualquer eventual fuga necessária... Ah, sim, e é claro, auxilio vitalício para as provas mortais de física quântica...

Tantas opções... Sorri para o seu cenho franzido, ele sabia que eu o faria de gato e sapato como sempre fiz quando tinha uma oportunidade.

- Bem... – Comecei. - Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu devolvo seu chocolate e em troca... Você... tem...

A minha voz foi sumindo, estranhas idéias brotando nessa minha cabeça, em especial sobre a noite passada, quando um grupo de garotas da minha sala resolveu bater papo na sala de estar sobre o quão bom tinha sido o primeiro beijo.

De fato não me havia interessado naquela conversa (mais preocupada em como ativar o alarme de incêndio), mas minha atenção foi capturada quando a mais baixinha delas, Linda, me perguntou: _E você?_

Eu não era estúpida, mas o choque foi tão grande que soltei um _O que? _Logo de cara. E a pior parte foi quando tive que responder, muito corada, que nunca havia dado meu primeiro beijo. Não que eu me importasse tanto assim, mas era meio constrangedor falar dessas coisas.

Agora, por que minha mente perturbada estava trazendo aquelas recordações? Justo nesse exato momento? Nem me pergunte.

- Ei, você está bem? – Mello perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Corei violentamente quando notei sua presença.

Não, eu não poderia estar pensando em pedir uma coisa daquelas. Céus, ele era meu amigo... Bem, apesar dos pesares era como se fosse, certo? E além do mais ele era Mello, o garoto mais histérico, volúvel, chocólatra e... Tudo bem ele era bonitinho, mas Matt também era bonitinho, até mesmo Near era!

Ah! No que eu estava pensando? Mello conseguia bater no quesito fofura... Se quisesse, claro.

- Não é nada, pode ficar com sua barra. – E a joguei para ele.

Saí de cima do armário caindo no chão flexionando os joelhos para aliviar o impacto. Preparei-me para ir embora, mesmo que Roger não tivesse voltado eu me entenderia com ele mais tarde, agora tudo o que eu queria era vazar e não ter que dar as explicações que Mello queria.

Não era típico da minha personalidade desperdiçar oportunidades de conseguir algo.

- Espera! – Disse segurando meu braço fazendo com que me virasse para encará-lo. – Desde quando você não quer sair ganhando com a desgraça alheia, ein? – Arqueou a sobrancelha. Poxa, quem vê pensa que eu sou um ser cruel e sem escrúpulos, magoou Mello, de verdade. – O que você ia pedir?

- Nada.

- Fala logo, caramba!

Aquilo estava começando a ficar irritante, e o meu braço já estava ficando dormente.

- Eu já disse que não era nada, seu idiota! Que saco! – E é nesse momento que você vê a vida passando pelos olhos.

Nunca, nunquinha, em hipótese alguma, chame Mello de idiota ou qualquer outra coisa que reduza seu intelecto, a não ser que você queira morrer. Isso é algo que todos aprendem na primeira semana na Wammy's house.

Senti o aperto no meu braço aumentar e pela primeira vez percebi que o chocolate que eu lhe havia dado já estava guardado no seu bolso permitindo que meu outro braço fosse imobilizado também.

- Estou cansado dos seus joguinhos, Joker! Diga de uma vez antes que eu acabe perdendo minha paciência com você! – Que paciência? Até pensei em perguntar, mas seus olhos azuis brilhavam com uma fúria tão grande que eu tive medo de abrir a boca.

E ele estava tão perto, não tinha certeza se meu coração estava batendo forte pela ameaça no seu olhar ou por aquela aproximidade. Engoli em seco, meu rosto esquentando. Eu com certeza estava nervosa agora.

Mello havia notado isso, não era a toa que era o segundo mais inteligente daquele hospíc- digo, orfanato. De repente toda a raiva havia sumido e um sorriso debochado aparecia em seu rosto... Como eu disse, volúvel.

- Então, era isso que você queria.

Abri a boca para perguntar do que raios ele estava falando, mas antes que uma única palavra pudesse sair... Bem... Como posso explicar se nem mesmo eu pude entender direito o que aconteceu?

Foi apenas um toque, um simples selar de lábios, e foi o suficiente para fazer com que todo o meu sangue se concentrasse no meu rosto, meu coração batia mais desesperado do que nunca.

Aquilo deu um nó no meu cérebro de doze anos, eu não sabia se era certo ou errado. Se eu queria ou não, eu nem sabia se gostava ou não... Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse gostando, um pouquinho, mas aquilo não mudaria o fato de que Mello havia acabado de roubar o meu primeiro beijo... O meu... PRIMEIRO BEIJO!

Aquele que eu, como toda garota sonhadora, guardava para o amor da minha vida, aquele com quem eu iria me casar e viver feliz para sempre! O que foi? Eu posso ser diferente, mas ainda tenho meus sonhos femininos.

Meu primeiro beijo... Snif.

Quando ele se afastou de mim, o que deve ter demorado alguns segundos que eu fui incapaz de contar, também estava corado, isso mexeu um pouco comigo, eu nunca o havia visto corado antes... Fofo.

No entanto nem isso impediu minha mão de bater com força no seu rosto.

Os fios loiros balançaram para o lado quando sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado devido a força do impacto. Por um momento até me senti meio culpada, havia sido apenas um beijo certo?... Não, havia sido o meu PRIMEIRO BEIJO!

Mello endireitou o rosto. O olhar inexpressivo intimidante não foi suficiente para me fazer desviar o olhar.

O que veio em seguida foi ainda mais inesperado. A ardência do tapa queimava no meu rosto, a força havia feito com que minha cabeça se inclina-se para o outro lado e bagunçasse meus cabelos.

Voltei lentamente para encará-lo, um sorriso descarado ao lado da marca dos meus dedos. Duvidei que eu estivesse diferente.

- Tudo bem então. - Sorri.

- O que...? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

O empurrei para trás, ele cambaleou quase caindo. Aproveitei o momento de distração para desferir um soco certeiro bem no seu nariz e acabou tropeçando nas próprias botas de couro, caindo de costas no chão.

- Ah! Joker! – Bradou, as mãos cobrindo o nariz com força.

O remorso bateu pesado na minha consciência, eu havia mesmo exagerado, né? E se o nariz dele estivesse quebrado? Já havíamos brigado muitas outras vezes por coisas muito mais idiotas, e agora eu não tinha certeza se ele merecia tanto. Eu estava realmente confusa.

Suspirei fundo, e me aproximei dele, agachando um pouco para ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Ei, você está bem? Não quer que eu chame...

Quando estava a ponto de segurar seu braço, Mello me agarrou pela gola da blusa e me jogou no chão. Assim que dei por mim, eu estava de costas no piso de madeira e ele sentado sobre mim pronto para desferir um soco direto na minha cara.

Loiro desgraçado!

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, me inclinei para frente e peguei um tufo daqueles cabelos dourados, os puxei com força para o lado para tentar tira-lo de cima de mim, desde quando ele tinha ficado tão pesado?

- Seu loiro oxigenado sai de cima de mim!

- Me solta primeiro, sua maluca!

– Nem pensar!

O vi pegar a muito custo a barra de chocolate no bolso, não podia acreditar que ele ia usar essa arma contra mim. Puxei seu cabelo com mais força e desta vez tive a sensação de quase ter arrancado um maço de fios.

- Desta vez você me paga! – Nossa, ele estava muito bravo.

Eu vou morrer, vou morrer! Ah! Não acredito, uma semana de cara inchada, lá vamos nós!

Virei a cara fechando a boca o mais forte que podia, mesmo sabendo que não iria adiantar nada, era bem capaz daquele louco arrancar meus dentes só pra me obrigar a comer aquela porcaria. Preparei-me espiritualmente para o fim, eu tinha perdido aquela batalha.

E foi quando a porta se abriu.

Tanto eu quanto Mello ficamos um tanto chocados ao ver quem estava lá, embora não fosse nenhuma surpresa.

- O que...?

Não quis nem imaginar o que se passou na cabeça de Roger naquele momento.

Larguei o cabelo de Mello sem pensar duas vezes e o empurrei para que se levantasse. Incrível como nessas horas desesperadas ele fica mais leve. Ou eu fico mais forte

- Joker, Mello... – Roger passou de sua palidez normal para um vermelho profundo, e eu tinha certeza de que não era de vergonha. – DETENÇÃO! PROS DOIS! Vão ficar aqui limpando tudo e depois vão ajudar na cozinha durante uma semana! Não quero saber de desculpas!

E saiu fechando a porta com força além da necessária.

Olhei para Mello, seus arregalados em surpresa exatamente como os meus estavam.

- Caramba... – Comentei depois de um minuto de silêncio enquanto olhávamos para a porta. – Acho que nunca vi Roger assim em toda minha vida...

- Eu que o diga. – Disse mordiscando o chocolate.

Quando voltei a encará-lo, seus olhos também encontraram os meus, eu não tinha certeza no que exatamente ele estava pensando. De repente, um sorriso zombeteiro apareceu em seu rosto, e naquele momento percebi que a situação era tão engraçada que eu não podia simplesmente deixar de rir dela.


End file.
